


No Room For Love

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, based off a youtube video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Edd needs to get out of Peach creek





	No Room For Love

Eddy leans against the cool exterior wall to his shack that remotely resembles a house. The aftershave on his five o'clock shadow burns, though he opts not to take a smoke from his girlfriend. Lee shrugs, dressed in her white bikini top and denim shorts. She climbs over the railing with a smoke between her teeth, leaving to pick up Marie at the truck stop. Eddy is twenty-four now, and his plans have failed yet again.

He's lost all the cash they had in their bank. Not just the one he shares with Lee, but also the joint account he has with Ed and Edd. He needed some extra money for the foreclosure, but now they're going to move out. There's nothing else they can do. A few years ago, he could've talked to Rolf, but the man is always on the farm now. He has no advice to give. One step in his direction could end with a bullet in the brain.

Ed is twenty-six, with a sixth grader's education. Just barely at that. He still indulges himself by going along with whatever his friends say, but now they're arguing. They're more than fighting. Edd blew up at Eddy, getting physical and demeaning with words Ed couldn't begin to fathom. Eddy keeps a pocketknife on his person now, scared that Edd might attack again. Edd looked scary enough to kill. He threatened it, but he hasn't followed up on it. And that was a week ago.

Kevin talks smack to the Eds on a daily basis. Edd or Eddy drive the Benz to the gas station where Kevin tends. Eddy always starts something up, often bringing up Nazz and the baby, and how she left him. Jonny hangs out behind the gas station, and the theory is, he's living in the sketchy bathroom. He's been smoking crack and fighting with anyone who looks at him wrong. It won't bring Jimmy back.

Edd is twenty-three, and he pulls up in the Benz. Kevin walks out, a greasy towel on his shoulder. He opens his mouth to start up, but Edd looks stressed.

"What's up, Dork?"

"He risked all the fucking money." Edd deadpans. "I'm the one who's supposed to remain impartial. Logical. We're sunk."

At the last statement, Edd's anger breaks, and Kevin can hear the shallow breathing.

"C' mon, Dee. Follow me."

Edd turns to face the older man in question, but Kevin just shrugs, silently asking Double D to trust him. Sighing, Edd turns off the engine and locks the car as he steps out. He follows Kevin to the back entrance of the station and accepts a brown paper bag. Kevin slides down the dirty wall, to the equally crummy floor. While Edd has suffered from OCD for years, right now he doesn't give a shit. He joins Kevin on the floor and takes a long, burning drink.

"Feel better, Dee?"

Edd slides so his head rests on Kevin's shoulder. "Just delightful."


End file.
